True Love
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Four girls that been called weak by their teammate. But Tusnade made a deal four girls that start a new life in another world. Will the girls find happiness and stay? Or will they return where they belong and contiune being ninja?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Reader~ I found this story that I write from last year, I finally found it. This is the first story I want to show you all but ala I write a different story. Anyway enjoy reading!**

**Sakura Age:10**

**Hinata Age:10**

**Ino Age:10**

**Tenten Age:13**

**I don't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice...wish I had but too bad my wish won't come true..*mumble to myself***

* * *

><p>A 10 years old pink hair and apple green eyes are now walking while humming songs.<p>

**'Hey are we suppose to go the training ground?' **Inner said as she raise her eyebrow while Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'Today day-off but why are you here? I thought I lock you in a box.' _Sakura said as she frown while Inner grinned.

**'You thought, but you really didn't haha!' **Inner said grinning at her as Sakura sighed as she about to past the training ground but stop when she heard a voice.

Sakura confusion and hid her charka and hide behind the tree and take a peak.

"Kakashi-sensei you should tell baa-chan let Sakura-chan quit to be a ninja." Naruto said with a serious face as Sakura eyes wide.

"Hn, I agree she only slow us down whenever we had a mission and beside I sick of tired force to protect her." Sasuke said while Sakura blink force not let her tear down.

Kakashi sighed,"Your right, not only that she's a burden." as Sakura slid down and sat on the ground.

"And Sakura-chan always hit us using a very strong punch! And yet she didn't even use that for mission!" Naruto said as he cross his arms.

"Also she's too weak." Sasuke said while Sakura was in silent, crying.

_'I...I can't believe they said that, do they always do that...talking bad behind my back whenever we have day-off?' _Sakura thought as Inner put sad face.

**'It's okay Outer-chan, beside I don't think your team always talking behind you back when they have day-off.' **Inner said as Sakura wipe her tears.

_'Maybe...your right Inner-ch-_"Hey Kakashi-sensei thanks for lie to Sakura-chan that we have a day-off, now that we can focus on training without Sakura-chan being annoying around here." Naruto said smiling at Kakashi as Kakshi smile back and nod his head at the same time while Sakura heart crash.

**'Ok-ay I take that back, I HATE THEM!' **Inner yelled as her eyes turn fire.

_'So I was right, I can't believe them.' _Sakura thought as she stood up and run away from her team while tears coming down from her eyes.

_I can't believe them, I trust them. I thought they were my family and yet they talk bad things behind my back why? why does th-'_Sakura bump to someone as Sakura wipe her tears and shocked.

"Tenten?" Sakura said looking at Tenten who sat on a ground, her eyes were red and puffy, it look like she been crying.

Tenten look up,"Sakura?" Tenten said as Sakura help her up.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura asked as Tenten sniff.

"My team...talk behind my back." Tenten said then Sakura eyes wide then went back to normal.

"What about you, it look like you were crying as well." Tenten said look at Sakura.

"My team talk behind my back as well." Sakura said then Tenten eyes sadden and hug Sakura as Sakura hug her back, both girls are crying while hug.

Then heard a thunder flash in the distance and the rain drop one by one, as it continue it become a rain shower. The girls don't care about getting wet, they are too heart broken.

**A Few Hours Later**

Sakura and Tenten are walking toward the hokage tower and they are still wet from the rain as the rain still coming down.

"Forehead? Tenten? What are you doing here?" the voice said behind Sakura and Tenten as the both girls turn around and saw Ino and Hinata, Ino eyes were red and puffy and so is Hinata.

"Let me guess...your team talk behind your back?" Sakura said as Ino eyes sadden.

"You too Forehead?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded her head then Ino and Sakura hugged eachother while Tenten pat Hinata back as Hinata sob.

"Come on girls, let go talk to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as the girls nodded their head and walk toward the hokage tower.

**In Front Of The Office/Hokage Office**

Sakura was about to knock but stop when she heard familier voice.

"Hokage-sama would you please let one of my teammate quit from being leaf ninja." Kakashi said as the girls stop and listen carefully.

"Tell me one good reason why should I do that?" Tsunade said.

"I'll go first, it about my teammate. Haruno Sakura." Kakashi said as Sakura stop breathing.

"Sakura is too weak, she been alot annoying for the past few months. She always slow down when their was a mission, also the boys force to protect her and she can't even protect herself." Kakashi said as Sakura tears come down and tight her grip hand and dug her nail in deeper as the blood came out slowly.

"About Hyuuga Hinata." Kurenai said as Hinata glup slowly.

"She's way too weak and too slow. Hinata stutter alot and I know Hinata shy alot but it's started to get a lot hell annoying out of me and the other two. I thought a Hyuuga was suppose to be strong and brave but I'm disappointed to Hinata." Kurenai said as Hinata tighten her teeth as the silent tears come down.

"About Yamanaka Ino." Sarutobi said as Ino bit her bottem lip nervous.

"Ino is really troublesome annoying girl, she's too bossy, only talk about herself only care about herself even she keep drag my team and I into her shopping and made us carry her bags. I'm really sick of tired when Ino keep doing that." Sarutobi said as Ino tigten bit her bottem lip when the bleed came out.

"And about Tenten." Gai said as Tenten cross her arms tight.

"Unyouthful Tenten only use a unyouthful weapon, Tenten is really slow, she's strong but still too weak and it's only slow down my team, it better if Tenten quit being ninja and work a weapon shop." Gai said as Tenten tighten as her nail deeper in both of her arms as the bleed came down.

All girls were angry as they heard Tsunade sighed.

"Leave now, I'll give you answer tomorrow morning." Tsunade said

"Hai!" All four jounin said as they poof.

"Girls you can enter now." Tsunade said as Sakura frown and open the door and walk in.

"So I guess your four girls heard everything." Tsunade said rest her eblow on the desk and chin on her hands.

"Are you going to make us quit ninja?" Hinata said in low whisper as Tsunade look at the girls.

"Yes" Tsunade said as the four girls stunned in shock.

"But, think about this. Sakura you can work at the hospital and you are a talent young girl, Tenten you can work at the weapon shop, Ino you have a job at flower shop and Hinata you have a donjo at home and you can clean or you can cook for your family." Tsunade said then the four girls shock trun to angry.

"That's bulls**t!" unsion four girls yelled as Tsunade vein popped out of her head.

"Language girls!" Tsunade yelled back.

"I don't want to be a stupid normal girl doing nothing but work!" Ino yelled ingore her bleeding bottom lip.

"Yea!" the other three girls unison as Tsunade frown and look at the girls then small smirk.

"Okay how about we made a deal?" Tsunade said drink her tea as the four girls raise their eyebrow.

"What deal?" Sakura said look at Tsunade as Tsunade still have the smirk.

"If we made a deal, like after 5 month you can contiune being ninja but if not you don't need to be ninja." Tsunade said as the four girls look at eachother confusion.

"Please make a clear." Sakura said while cross her arms as Tsunade smile.

"Okay, how about if you start a new life, then after 5 month pass, if you like your new life you can quit being ninja but if you hate it you can contiune being ninja." Tsunade said then the girls blink and look at eachother again then look at Tsunade.

"So we have to start a new life here?" Tenten asked frowning not liking the deal.

"No girls, you are not going to start a new life in here." Tsunade said as the girls look at Tsunade with a confusion face then Tsunade smirk.

"I meant is you are going to start a new life in another world." Tsunade said enjoy the girls reation.

"Is that possible?" Hinata said stare at Tsunade as Tsunade smirk widen and nodded her head.

"It's a forbidden jutsu, so what do you girls think?" Tsunade said raise her eyebrow at the girls.

The four girls silent for a while as Sakura sighed.

"Fine, girls?" Sakura said then look at the girls as the three girls look at eachother.

"Sure" Ino said

"Okay" Hinata said as Tenten sighed and nodded her head.

Tsunade smile,"Good now ready?" Tsunade said as she stood up from the chair as the four girls eyes wide.

"Right now?" unsion girls again as Tsunade chuckle.

"Hahaha, yes I got everything prepare and don't worry about any stuff. Also girls I'll deliver the information scroll when you are another world so ready?" Tsunade said ready for seal as the girls look at eachother then look at Tsunade with strong eyes.

"HAI!" unsion girls prepare for everything as Tsunade smirk.

"FORBIDDEN WORLDS NO JUTSU!" Tsunade yelled as she seal then the four girls disapear into a thin air as Tsunade look up from the window.

"I'm sure those girls will find happiness in there." Tsunade whisper to herself smiling while looking at the star when the rain stopped then for a few mintues her eyes began wider.

"KUSO! I forgot to tell those girls one more important before I jutsu them!" Tsunade curse loud while she hit her palm on her forehead then sighed.

"Oh well, I'll wirte it down and give to them along with other information scroll." Tsunade said walking to her desk.

**With The Girls**

Sakura open her eyes feeling like a strong wind blowing through her as her eyes wide.

"OH MY GOD!" Ino yelled as Tenten and Hinata open their eyes look around then eyes widen.

The four girls are actually falling.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Tenten yelled panic moving her arms up and down like a bird try to fly.

"WE'RE FREAKING DAMN FALLING FROM THE SKY FROM KAMI KNOWS WHERE!" Sakura yelled

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Ino yelled as Tenten clap her hand and began to pray.

"Kami of the heaven, please let this be a dream, please let be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream" as Tenten still mumble to herself while eyes closed.

Hinata look at Sakura and Ino yelled at eachother while Tenten still mumble pray to Kami then Hinata snap.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled as Ino and Sakura stop while Tenten stop pray and the three girls look at Hinata with wide eyes shock at her yelled.

"There's no need to panic, and beside we been falling for 30 mintues." Hinata said as Sakura look around and look down.

"Hina-chan is right, I don't see any land" Sakura said as Ino and Tenten look around, Sakura was right, there's no land.

"H-hina-chan?" Hinata stutter blink at pink hair girl as Sakura smile.

"Cute nickname isn't it?" Sakura said as Hinata smile and nodded her head.

"Then is it okay that I can call you Saki-chan?" Hinata asked as Sakura smile and nodded her head.

Tenten saw the sence and grinned.

"You can call me Ten-chan!" Teneten said as the girls smile.

"Okay, you can still call me Ino-chan. But I'm only allow to called Sakura forehead and she only allow to call me Ino-pig. Cool with that?" Ino said raise her eyebrow as Tenten and Hinata nodded their head, they cool with it.

And the girls notice that they actually made a bond to eachother as best friend.

**3 And A Half Hours**

The four girls still falling, bored and tired.

Ino goan,"How long have we been falling?" Ino said as Tenten ywan wide while Sakura look at Ino.

"Must be 3 and a half hours." Sakura muttered which Ino heard very well as she goan again.

"How freaking long is it to reach sky to land?" Ino said as Tenten again ywan wide while Sakura shurrge her shoulder.

"Don't know Ino-pig." Sakura said as she sighed then Hinata notice that she saw a land.

Hinata glup nervous and look at the girls, the girls seem didn't notice yet.

"Guys." Hinata said as the girls look at her.

"What is it Hina-chan?" Sakura asked as Hinata point down then the girls look down and saw a land then they look up and look at eachother.

"Um...what are we going to do now?" Tenten asked as Ino clear her throat.

"I have one things to say, panic and scream." Ino said calm as Sakura look at Ino.

"Actually Ino-pig, that's two things but I like your idea." Sakura said while Ino smile and nod her head then the girls look at eachother.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ino yelled

"STOP SHOUTING INO!" Tenten yelled at Ino

"THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO!" Ino yelled back as Sakura vein popped out of her head and began to shout but stop when Hinata say.

"Hey what about our charka?" Hinata said

Then the three girls look at Hinata.

"Hina-chan your genius!" Sakura said smiling at Hinata and the other girls smile and nodded their head.

Hinata smile as the four girls use their charka but there's one problem...

"WE DON'T HAVE OUR CHARKA!" Ino yelled while touch both of her cheeks.

"WE'RE GOING TO DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE" Tenten yelled dramatic while flaping her arms up and down like a bird that fly.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" all usion four girls yelled together waiting for their death or so they thought.

**Another World**

Everything was silent, quiet, nice, because it a nice day.

Then a flash coming down from the sky.

"Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaaa!"

_**Boing~!**_

A bed sudden popped out of nowhere then poof as the four girls landed on the ground.

The girls goan.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura said rubbing her head but feel weird, her head are too soft, a way too soft.

Sakura blink and look at her hand but shock, that not a hand, that a paw.

Sakura eyes widen and look at the girls as Sakura freak out.

The three girls look at Sakura confusion then look at eachother and soon freak out as well.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL AM I A DAMN CAT? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL A FREAKING DAMN CATS?" Ino yelled starting to panic while Hinata freeze from shock while Tenten stare freaking at her han-I mean _paw._

Sakura left eye twitched then sudden a scroll popped out of nowhere landed infront of Sakura.

Sakura look down and read it then her cat ear twitched.

"Typical, that obaa forgot to tell us something important before she set us out." Sakura muttered then sighed and look at the girls.

"Guys clam down! I have a note from Tusunade!" Sakura yelled as Ino stop panic while Hinata slowly unfreeze and Tenten stop stare at her paw and look at Sakura.

"What did the note say?" Tenten said as Sakura read the note out loud.

"The note said..."

_Dear Sakura,Tenten,Ino and Hinata,_

_I forget to tell you something very important._

_When you go to the different world, you are not going as yourself, which I mean human. Your going as a animal and I figure that you all girls might turn into a cat or a kitten. _(Ino snorted "She's right, we did trun into a freaking damn cat or kitten!" Ino yelled. "Ino! Be quiet! Contiune Sakura." Tenten said)

_And if the sunset began you all girls will turn back to human but if the sunrise began you all girls turn back into a cat/kitten. Also one more thing be warn, never stay in the night when it come to the full moon!_

_P.S. Good luck~_

_Fill With Love,_

_Tsunade._

As Sakura finish read the note then the girls look at Sakura.

Ino goan,"So that mean we can't watch the full moon! I like full moon!" Ino whining as Sakura sighed while Tenten akward pat on Ino back.

"I know Ino, every girls love full moon." Tenten said still patting on Ino back.

"But be happy Ino-chan, at least we can get change back into a human, well at night only." Hinata said as Tenten nodded her head while Ino smile.

"Thanks Hina-chan." Ino said then sighing.

"Wait, I haven't take a good look at my cat from." Ino said frown then Sakura saw a puddle.

"There's a puddle over there Ino-pig." Sakura said pointed to the puddle as Ino walk toward then stare at it.

"You guys should take a look at yourself too." Ino said then the girls look at eachother then nod and walk to the puddle.

Ino had white cream fur, a grayish tail, a white striped on her tail as well, pink nose, and shine baby blue eyes.

Tenten had brown fur, white chest fur, white spot on her four paws, red nose and chocolet brown eyes.

Hinata had darker blue fur except white right paw, little pink nose and beautiful white pearl eyes.

And finally Sakura had black fur except a pink fur spot on her whole left paw and right leg, black nose, and glow emerald green eyes.

As all the kitten girls stare at their reflection then soon Ino laugh.

"Tenten, you had red nose!" Ino said laughing as Tenten glare at her.

"So?"

"You look like a red nose reindeer!" Ino said as Tenten try not to chock her.

"Oh really, says the zebra tail?" Tenten said as Ino stop laughing and glare at Tenten.

"What did you just say?" Ino said raise her eyebrow at Tenten as Tenten grinned.

"You heard me or are you deaf?" Tenten said then Ino growl and glare at her.

Sakura and Hinata sighed.

Then Sakura snap look up then walk towars the scroll for information.

"Girls! We need to look at the information to know where we are!" Sakura yelled when Hinata walk toward to Sakura then Ino and Tenten join.

"So where are we?" Ino asked as she sat down the ground.

"We're in Japan, in Tokyo." Sakura said after she read.

"Japan? Tokyo?" Tenten raise her eyebrow.

"Never heard of them." Ino said as Sakura rolled her eyes

"That's because we're in a different world Ino-pig" Sakura said as in-matter-fact tone

"Whatever" Ino muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay right now we're at Gakuen Alice." Sakura said.

"What's a Gakuen Alice?" Hinata said in soft voice.

"A Gakuen Alice or called Alice Academy or AA for short, is a school (Ino whine,"I hate school!" as Tenten rolled her eyes while Hinata shook her head as Sakura ingore and contiune)

also this school belong a speacial student who had a supernatural power or they called 'Alice'."

Then everything was silent

"Supernatural power?" Tenten said raise her eyebrow as Ino blink.

"Alice?" Hinata said confuse.

"That was the stupid things I ever heard of my life!" Ino yelled when Sakura rolled her eyes then look at Hinata who's confuse

"What is it Hina-chan?" Sakura said tilted at Hinata then Hinata look at Sakura.

"Why don't we have our charka?" Hinata asked then Sakura nod her head.

"That's a good question." Sakura said then look down while thinking.

"I think it because we are in a different world." Tenten said as Sakura look up.

"Ten-chan right, I believe this world there might no be ninja or any other things where we have in our world. So this world had supernatural power or so called 'Alice'" Sakura explained hoping it was right.

"So does that mean?" Ino said trying to make a piece of puzzle together.

The girls are thinking then they look at eachother.

"That mean we'll be a cat/kitten everyday!" unsion girls yelled.

"So no ninja, no fight, no weapon, no shopping, no nothing! JUST BEING A DAMN CAT/KITTEN WHATEVER CAT/KITTEN DO?" Tenten and Ino unsion yelled as Sakura goan of her hurting ears as Hinata sighed.

"Now what?" Hinata said look at Sakura then Sakura was about to replay but the scroll sudden poof hit on Sakura head.

"Itai!" Sakura shouted while rubbing on her head as Hinata look at the scroll and read.

Hinata glup slowly,"Saki-chan, I think you should read this." Hinata said look at Sakura as Sakura confusion and read then soon her eyes wide.

"WHAT THE?" Sakura yelled as Tenten and Ino walk toward Sakura and look at her shock pale face.

"What's wrong Saki?" Tenten asked tilted her head but Sakura still shock to do or say anything.

So Ino asked Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as Hinata sighed.

"The scroll said that, if you want to be human again there's a way." Hinata said then Tenten and Ino raise their eyebrow.

"Then what's so shocking about? Isn't that a good thing?" Ino said while Tenten nodded her head as Hinata shake her head.

"No." Hinata said

"Then what's wrong?" Tenten asked again.

"If you want to be human again, you have to kiss someone for your true love." Hinata said as Ino freeze while Tenten fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>And voila~ Cool huh? So then I've been thinking about a couple, so which reader like for the couple in this story.<strong>

**SakuraXNatsume or SakuraXRuka**

**HinataXRuka or HinataXfox face? (I forgot his name by the way)**

**TentenXTsubasa or TentenXTono (I think that his name...if you don't know he's a pervert highschool boy.)**

**InoXMind Reader (Once again I forgot his name) or InoXRuka**

**And my relative got a vote for this story here's how many vote for couples for this story.**

**SakuraXNatsume:4**

**HinataXRuka:3 (My relative told me that Hinata is a shy girl and Ruka is a shy boy a fit together)**

**TentenXTsubasa:3**

**InoXMind Reader:3 (My relative also told me that Ino had mind jutsu and Mind Reader-kun read mind, fit together)**

**Anyway, Please review! or PM! (Private Messaging)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2...-sigh- now the vote couple winner is...**

**SakuraXNatsume**

**HinataXRuka**

**InoXKokoro**

**TentenXTsubasa**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice and Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I think we should split up and look around, and come back here before the sunset okay?" Sakura said looking at the girls as the three girls nodded their head.<p>

"Good, see you later!" Sakura said as all four girl split up and walk in a different direction.

**With Hinata**

Hinata walk around and saw a barn. Hinata was about to walk away but stop when she saw a blonde hair and blue eyes boy. The boy walk out of the barn but stop when he saw a kitten that had darker blue fur except white right paw, little pink nose and beautiful white pearl eyes. The boy bent his knee and take his hand out slowly as Hinata tilted her head.

"Come here little kitty. I won't hurt you." The boy said as Hinata walk slowly toward the boy while the boy smile and when Hinata look up close she blush.

_'Wow...he look like a prince.' _Hinata thought while the boy was about to touch her but stop when Hinata took a step back. The boy confusion as the door behind the barn open, "Oh hey Ruka! I thought you'll be gone by now." Said the middle school student as 'Ruka' turn around ingore him and look at the kitty. Hinata take a step back then Ruka smile kindly to her then Hinata stop and was about to walk forward but when she saw the sun was about to set. Hinata eyes wide and quickly run away before she turn into human.

The middle schooler student blink their eyes twice time not knowing what just happen as Ruka stood up watching where Hinata run off.

_'That's strange, I'm sure I use my alice on that kitty but instead that kitty didn't do anything at all. Just what kind of that kitten is?' _Ruka thought.

**Tenten**

Tenten sighed while walking around the wood but stop when she heard a _'clark' _sound. Tenten walk slowly in the wood and then she was shock when she saw that she wasn't suppose to saw.

A moving bear is chopping the wood with axe not only that but that bear was actually a _stuffed animal_. Tenten blink her eyes a few time and rubbing her eyes with a paw.

_'Oh my freaking god, is it just me or did a bear move?' _Tenten thought then she walk toward the tree and hit her head on the tree-hard. Tenten heard a voice then she look at where the voice come from and saw a boy who's about 14 years old, had purple or blueish messy hair, voilet purple or blue eyes, and had a star shaped mark on the left of his face. Tenten blushed.

_'Oh my, he's really cute.' _Tenten thought then notice that a boy saw Tenten and he smile at her.

"Come here little kitty." the boy said as he bent down his knee and both if his hands on his knee. Tenten walk toward to the boy as the boy gentle touch her while Tenten shirver.

_'Mmm..it feels nice~' _Tenten thought as the boy chuckle.

"You really are a cute kitty are you?" the boy said petting her as Tenten purring then stop when she saw the sun about to set. Tenten quickly took off somewhere in the wood while the boy who blink and and stood up.

"Tsubasa! Come on!" yelled by a middle schooler as Tenten while she running she turn her head and already heard his name.

_'Tsubasa...' _Tenten thought then she quickly running.

_'That's one strange cat...' _Tsubasa thought.

**Ino**

Ino sighed as she keep walking then finally she stop.

_'My goodness,...my legs hurt no wait I mean my paws..no...my...uh...Arg! Being a cat body is so freaking confusing!' _Ino thought then she heard a laughing as Ino look up and saw a boy who had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, always smile, and then he look at Ino...well..more like he stare at Ino.

Ino stare right back at him.

_Stare_

_Stare Back_

_Stare_

_Stare Back_

_Stare_

_Stare Back_

_Stare_

_Stare Back_

"Hey Kokoro! Come on!" as Ino snap out of it and saw the sun about to set as Ino quickly left while Kokoro frown for the first time.

_'Who is that cat? I'm sure I use my alice to read her mind but it nothing at all.' _Kokoro thought then he went back to a happy Kokoro.

**Sakura**

Sakura saw a big cherry blossom as she walk toward to the tree. Sakura take a deep breath while close her eyes then she feel like someone hand around her body and also lift up. Sakura blink her eyes twice and look up and saw a boy who had purplish black hair and jewel ruby red eyes that Sakura ever seen.

Then the boy walk toward the tree as he sat down while lean on the tree and petting Sakura.

"Hn..never seen a black cat with pink fur." the boy muttered as Sakura look carefully at his eyes, they were calm, soft, also pain, and sad.

_'Why is he so sad and pain?' _Sakura thought but began purring while the boy petting her.

"Mmm..being a black cat is unlucky don't you think?" the boy said as Sakura look at the boy with a understanding eyes.

The boy stare at the black cat who had glow emerald green eyes as he chuckle.

"It's seem like you understand everything I said." The boy said as Sakura cute small tongue licking the boy fingers.

_'I know what you said. 'Cause I understand.' _Sakura thought then the boy sighed as Sakura look up at the sky.

_'The sun is about to set, I need to go before I turn to human.' _Sakura thought as Sakura jump off the boy lap as the boy stare at her while Sakura, before she run she heard a yelled.

"Natsume!" as Sakura began to run.

_'Hn...strange cat.' _Natsume thought watch where the cat took off.

**With Four Girls**

Sakura saw all three girl sitting and waiting.

"Hello." Sakura said as the girls nod their head at Sakura and the sunset began.

Then suddenly the four girl glow...

Hinata open her eyes and look around, everything was light blue and white, sparkle all over, her cat body grew and grew and grew up to a human body. Then a blue sparkle cover her naked turn into a blue v-neck shirt with long sleeve down to her fingers tip and also a upside down v that you can see her belly button, a white jean shorts short down to her thigh, a black knee socks, a white flat boot under her knee with a light blue lance, a black choker with a light blue sky stone on the middle, her short dark blue hair grow down to her waist tie up to a high pony-tail with white ribbion, a blue cat ears popped on her head and a blue tail popped out as well. Then Hinata close her eyes as the light started to faded.

Tenten open her eyes and look around, everything was green and brown also a white, sparkle all over, her cat body grew and grew and grew up to a human body. Then a green sparkle cover her naked turn into a green tank top, a black jean shorts short down to her thigh, a black knee socks, a brown boot up under her knee, a black choker with a green stone on the middle, a darker brown waist gloves, her brown hair with a twin bun grow down to her elbow tie to low pig-tail on the front with a green ribbion, a brown cat ears popped on her head and a brown tail popped out as well. Tenten close her eyes as the light started to faded.

Ino open her eyes and look around, everything was purple and white, sparkle all over, her cat body grew and grew and grew up to a human body. Then a purple sparkle cover her naked turn into a purple tank top stop up above her belly button, a purple skirt down to her mid-thigh cover her white tight that down to her knee, a white ankle boots with small heel, a black choker with a purple stone on the middle, her blond long hair grow a little down under her waist tie up a twin cute pig-tail with a purple ribbion, a white cat ears popped on her head and a white tail popped out as well. Ino close her eyes as the light started to faded.

And Sakura open her eyes and look around, everything was pink and white also golden, sparkle all over, her cat body grew and grew and grew up to a himan body. Then a pink sparkle cover her naked turn into a red v-neck shirt with short sleeve, a black jean shorts short down to her mid-thigh, a black thigh socks, a white boot top of her ankle with black lance, a black fingerless gloves, a black choker with a red stone on the middle, her short pink hair grow down her hip tie a half pony-tail with braid and tie with a red ribbion, a pink cat ears popped on her head and a pink tail popped as well. Sakura close her eyes as the light started to faded.

When the nighttime, the glows faded.

All four girl open their eyes and look at themselves.

"Wow...I love this outfit!" Ino said squeal while Hinata blush but nodded her head.

Sakura saw Tenten who keep stare at her own outfit.

"Ten-chan?" Sakura said as Tenten sighed and look at Sakura,"Why does the kami hates me so much?" Tenten asked while crying as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Not to meation but we did become a human except we have our tail and cat ears." Sakura muttered as Tenten head down.

"So did you find anything interesing?" Ino asked as the three girls nod their head.

"I find something really unbelieveable and it was a bear carry a axe and chopped the wood also that bear is a stuffed animal." Tenten said as the three girls stare at her like she grew two head.

"...What?" Three girl unsion said staring at Tenten as if she gone mad.

"What? I'm not crazy! I saw it with my own freaking eyes! And don't look at me like that!" Tenten yelled as she pointed to the girls.

Then the girls ingore Tenten and Sakura look at Hinata who's had a small red on her cheek.

"Hina-chan, are you sick or your blushing?" Sakura asked as Hinata eyes wide then her face turn red.

"Ohohohohoho, it look like Hina-chan found someone she like~" Ino sang as Tenten and Sakura stare at Hinata who's still blushing.

"It's true?" Sakura and Tenten yelled as Ino squeal.

"Who is it?" Ino asked in excited while she jump up and down as Hinata nervous while blushing.

"He-h-he..ha-had...a-a...bl-blon-blonde..ha-hair...a-and...sk-sky bl-blue...ey-eyes...he-he..ki-kina...loo-look li-like...a-a...for-fore-foreign...an-and...he-he's..cu-cute." Hinata suttered as Ino squeal again while Sakura and Tenten blink.

"Do you know his name?" Sakura asked as Hinata nodded her head.

"Hi-his nam-name i-is Ru-Ruka...Ruka." Hinata said as she playing around her fingers.

"Wow...well while I was walking around in the wood, which I saw a bear...anyway..there's a boy...he's..kinda cute tho." Tenten said as Sakura eyes wide and jaw open at Tenten while Ino squeal again.

"What does he look like? Do you know his name?" Ino asked as Tenten place her finger on her chin.

"He had had purple or blueish messy hair, voilet purple or blue eyes, and had a star shaped mark on the left of his face. He's seem like a very kind boy. Also his name is..if I'm not mistaken...I think it's..Tsubasa." Tenten said as Sakura still in shock while Ino squeal again.

_'I never knew Ten-chan would be interested in romance, let alone a boy she just met!' _Sakura thought.

"He's sound like a movie star! Anyway I met a boy as well, he's kinda cute tho...he had sandy blonde messy hair and brown eyes and he's smily alot, even tho he stare right at me..it's like..he read my mind..or something like that." Ino said as she shurgged her shoulder.

"Oh! I believe his name is...Coco?..no...Koco...AH! he's name is Kokoro." Ino said as Sakura shake her head.

_'This is really weird...Ino, Hina, and Ten, met a boy and...wait a mintue...I met a boy too...whoa..this is really strange.' _Sakura thought then she look at the girls.

"I too...met a boy." Sakura said in low voice but the girls heard it very well.

"Really? Then who's he? What does he look like?" Ino said as she tilted her head.

"He had raven hair, red ruby eyes. And I think he's name is Natsume." Sakura said as she sat on the ground and think.

"That's...strange..don't yo think?" Tenten said then Ino look at Tenten.

"What strange?" Ino asked as Tenten sat on the ground while Hinata sit on a big rock.

"Ten-chan means that it's really strange that we met a boy at the same day before the sunset." Sakura said while she rest her chin on her hand support her elbow on her knee.

"Maybe...it's...fate?" Hinata said as Ino once again squeal.

"Hina-chan is right! Maybe their our true love!" Ino yelled as the three girl close their ears.

"Ino-pig, stop shouting!"

"And stop squealing!"

"It's annoying!"

Ino pout as she cross her arms while she sulk.

"And beside, how would we know if their our true love?" Sakura said as the four girl look up at the moon cover by a dark cloud with a little million stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnddd DONE! So what do you reader think? Anyway,-sigh- I got another story to do...so if you excuse me I better wirte story before the reader and fans kill me.<strong>

**Please R&R!**


End file.
